Talk:The Messengers(World News)of Golden Age
Should the news be oldest-latest (top-bottom) or latest-oldest (bottom-top)? Neobender 02:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I believe it's spelt Messengers. Isseiryu 02:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) One, yes its T-B, and 2, I know but I cant chang it now. Sepctor 02:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I can change it for you, or you can do it. You use the move button. Isseiryu 02:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) The bows just work =.= Don't question it. I'll trade techs with you, btw, Sep Isseiryu 22:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Jan, my envoys arrived in Xinhan, can you make a decision about the alliance/trading things? Isseiryu 22:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Metal Bows can't work =.= I do question it. Without elasticity, there is no power in the bow. Maybe if you changed your design to A wooden shaft with metal plating around it, that might work. It would make it somewhat more powerful but slower firing Sepctor 00:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright, Out. But Septcor is right. A pure metal bow isn't flexible and thus wouldn't be particularly practical, since metal would just bend after you yank it. Sun Ling 00:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) o.O Actually, that was my thinking too. I was thinking several interwined parts, with some kind of center (wood as you suggested) and metal outside. Either way, it'd LOOK like a metal bow, so the name sticks. Isseiryu 02:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Alright thats fine Sepctor 02:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to inform everyone to not take over so much land in little time if it was through battle. Please go a bit slowly or else there will be no room for other players if they join. XD thank god, a voice of reason, though IDK who wrote it...at any rate, can we please be a bit more realistic with the conquering thing? Nobody's going to negotitate giving a whole nation to you just because you look strong. Usually they won't do that unless you're physically overbearing to them and there's no way they could win at any rate. Plus we seem to be taking over whole halves of continents in the matter of days when usually it takes decades to even unite a tiny bunch of islands like Japan. The Crusading Kingdom, in the space of 2 weeks (usually not even the amount of time an army would take to cross over France), has taken over a whole continent and the whole Mediterranean. Dude. Frankly, can we perhaps be a bit realistic about our nations?Sun Ling 00:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Creation of Abbasid Caliphate Somebody ought to stand up for the Muslim Nations (especially considering that in the 1000's their military organization was far superior to the nations of Persia, nevermind the quibbling, squabbling and divided European Crusaders. Therefore, I'd like to create the Abassid Caliphate, stretching from Turkey and the Crusading Kingdom's Eastern Border to the Iranian Border, before Crusaders and Chinese somehow manage to subdue everybody within the matter of weeks. Sun Ling 23:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes it is of course fine by me. Personally, I believe the Chinese were stopping, just solidifying as much of china as possible. --Sepctor 04:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) o.O When I continue to expand, I'm doing so westwards of my northern point (Russia), by the time I reach that area, my Empire would be big enough to annihilate it easily. (Since I'd have to own everything from there, over the mountains that block off China, and down to there, also would be expanding westwards towards the Crusading Kingdom) Isseiryu 05:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Military Uniforms While I am not exceptionally good at drawing people, I enjoy designing uniforms (as perhaps some people in Future World know), so, if anyone is interested, I could design uniforms for their troops, provided you give me anything you ABSOLUTELY need in it. Here are a few samples below of the uniforms I devised for the Xinhan. Sun Ling 23:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Why not make a topic for that? o.O Isseiryu 00:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) XD then it'd be like I'm hawking my crap. Sun Ling 00:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Well you did a thing for that for Taiping military o.o If you go on CB I want to discuss stuff with you... Isseiryu 00:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC)